


Father Christmas's Elf

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: The 12 Days of Kingsmas [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Decorating, Fluff, Holiday Cheer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Prompt #1 for the 12 Days of Kingsmas: DecoratingEggsy loves Christmas and decides to decorate their flat for their first Christmas living together. He hopes Merlin will love it just as much.





	Father Christmas's Elf

Eggsy was glad to be home before Merlin. That meant he wouldn’t see all of the boxes and bags he had dragged into their flat. It was their first Christmas living together, and Eggsy wanted to bring some Holiday cheer to the home. He was currently staring at his boyfriend’s definition of “holiday cheer”. It wasn’t that the wreath was ugly, or lacking any Christmas decor, but it simply was not enough. 

Merlin had promised Eggsy they would get a small artificial tree, Eggsy had snorted at that, and purchased a lovely Balsam Hill tree. Eggsy was positive that Merlin would forget about obtaining one altogether, and he wasn’t wrong. The man was so busy with Kingsman, Eggsy knew most of the purchasing of decorations would fall on him. He didn’t mind. Eggsy made sure the stew was going in the slow cooker and put his Holiday playlist on shuffle while he set the tree up. 

Merlin heaved a sigh getting out of the cab, he bid the driver goodbye and took the steps two at a time to their flat. It always gave Merlin a thrill of excitement when he thought of it. He had wanted Eggsy to move in months ago, but he knew the lad was getting his mum and sister settled. Merlin stopped with his hand on the door, there was a bunch of bells hanging from a ribbon around the neck of the knob. He tilted his head curiously, not remembering it being there when he left. Shrugging it off, his need to see Eggsy squashing his curiosity. He went to open his mouth in greetings, but all that came out was a gasp. 

He took in the home, every free surface was covered with some sort of Christmas decoration. The banister to the stairs was wrapped in green garland that was strung with lights. Okay, that wasn’t even bad, Merlin had to admit. It did look charming. 

“Eggsy?” Merlin asked cautiously, there was a mound of boxes in the front room. Dominating the one free corner near the fireplace was a very large tree. Merlin couldn’t tell if it was real or fake, but considering his nose wasn’t filled with the overwhelming scent of pine. He assumed the latter. “Lad?” Merlin hadn’t heard Eggsy’s voice, and he was starting to believe his boyfriend had been ambushed by a maniac...who had the impulse to decorate like one of Father Christmas’s elves. 

Soon enough JB came romping through the space, coming from the direction of their kitchen. It clicked in Merlin’s head that Eggsy must have taken JB out back. “Well, hell-” Merlin stopped his welcome to the pug when he noticed what he was dressed in. Merlin ran a palm over his face, he was sure Harry had something to do with the dog in a jumper and an elf hat...with ears. Pointy ears at that. 

“Hey babe,” Eggsy rushed in, crushing their lips together. Even though it had been a few hours since he’s seen Merlin, he was always just as eager to kiss him as the first time. Eggsy sank against his chest when Merlin’s arms wrapped around the small of his back. 

Merlin finally got a good look at his boyfriend, and he had to suppress a giggle. Eggsy was wearing a hat identical to JB’s. Merlin reached up and flicked one of the plush ears, “Are ye one of Father Christmas’s elves, lad?” Amusement clear in his voice, and his grin was growing wider. 

Eggsy set his jaw, narrowing his eyes adoringly on Merlin. “So what if I am? Needed some Christmas spirit in here,” Eggsy gave him another kiss and hopped away. Half of his body disappeared in a box, he produced a star for the top of the tree. It was all whites, silvers, and golds. Eggsy stood in front of Merlin, gazing up at him under thick eyelashes. “You’re much taller than I am,” Eggsy admitted with a blush. 

“Aye, that I am,” Merlin took the offered item and kissed Eggsy’s nose before placing it atop the tree. He felt Eggsy behind him, his arms wrapped around his waist, and chin resting on his shoulder. 

“Do you like it?” Eggsy sounded nervous, perhaps having gone overboard. He hadn’t the chance to decorate like this, and Eggsy yearned to do this with Merlin. Eggsy felt Merlin tighten his arms around him. 

Merlin smiled, knowing how important this must be to Eggsy. He turned, still entrapped in Eggsy’s embrace, and kissed him softly. “I love it, but,” Merlin chuckled when Eggsy’s face fell some. “None of that, my love. I was just going to say, we need to decorate the tree now,” Merlin shifted them both so that they were now facing it. 

The soft white lights illuminating the living room. Merlin eyed the box of ornaments and peered at Eggsy, who seemed as if he had won the lottery. His whole face bright with excitement, and something else. Merlin cupped his face, and tenderly placed his lips to Eggsy’s once more. 

“Come on,” Merlin encouraged. He gathered some ornaments and handed a few to Eggsy. “Tree won’t decorate itself.” 

They stood side by side and added every single trinket bought for the tree. In the past, Merlin would have said it was too much, but now as he held his lad. Merlin couldn’t picture a more perfect tree, and they did it together.


End file.
